


Jewelled Pink

by nakamotosyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Cockwarming, Come Eating, Creampie, Drinking, M/M, Nervous Gays, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Johnny, basically mark is plugged with come, butt plug, minimal plot at the beginning, morning after sex, nct - Freeform, not proof read, porn at the end, this is super dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamotosyuta/pseuds/nakamotosyuta
Summary: In the second time in 12 hours, Johnny was peeling Mark out of his jeans and bending him over the bed, pulling down his boxers and fingering him quickly. Mark didn’t realise he was doing it until Johnny fucked his cock back into him, the size of him fitting comfortably back into Mark after the night of cock warming. Mark’s arms barely held him up as Johnny rocked his life out of him.That’s how Mark found himself flushed, eating breakfast in the café with Johnny, ass plugged full of Johnny’s come.- A JohnMark fic that absolutely no one asked for.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 410





	Jewelled Pink

Mark couldn’t stop his eyes drifting to the long-time object of his affection. Johnny fucking Suh. Tall, dark and handsome, Mark feels his heart race and face warm even just looking at him. His friends point it out to him endlessly, as they find his pining to be extremely humorous – Mark just pouts and continues to stare at Johnny either way. 

In his music composition class, he lets his mind drift. He reminisced old memories - him, fresh out of high school and a new college student, 18 and ready to ‘rock and roll,’ as his dad would say. After speaking to an administrator, he found out the small number of students enrolled in the music comp. class meant that the first and second-year classes were combined. Call it fate, but to Mark, it’s a cruel act of luck – good, but mostly bad. He recalls when he stumbled into the class, face red from the half-run half-walk he did to make it there on time, and sat down towards the back of the class with the least amount of people, and started to set his things down. And then, with a choir in the background of his mind, and the sun shining just right, enters Johnny. Of course, he didn’t know his name at first, only heard it once roll call was underway. The dark hair over his eyes, the big soft hoodies and ripped jeans, the VOICE, were all things to make Mark a stuttering, nervous mess. 

Now, that was over a year ago, with Mark now in his second year – making Johnny in his third. He actually genuinely enjoyed the class, learning how to write and compose music with various instruments and computer programs. Yet, the class proved very distracting, as the object of a years-worth of fantasies sits just a few rows in front of him. Call Mark obsessed, but he has spent more time than he’s willing to admit just staring at the back of Johnny’s head. Sometimes he gets lucky and Johnny will turn to talk to his friend Jaehyun, and Mark gets to see his side profile. Those are the good days.

Mark feels a nudge on his side, and he turns, frowning, to see Jaemin rolling his eyes. Jaemin was one of Mark’s friends he’s made in college, and a rightful pain in the ass when it comes to Johnny.

“You’re not even writing notes, just staring at his head. Could you be any more of a stereotypical gay?” Jaemin mutters, and Mark sputters. Jaemin and his boyfriend, Jeno, are the two main people who love to make fun of him and his passions - that being Johnny. 

“Shut up,” Mark whines, looking down at his blank paper that almost seems to be mocking him. Okay, lets actually listen and focus, Mark thinks, tuning back into the sound that had faded into background noise early on into the lesson. However, the tutor was just announcing it’s the end of the lesson, and Mark’s eyes widen. No way had he just been burning holes with his eyes into the back of Johnny’s head for the last hour.

Jaemin laughs next to him, and claps him on the shoulder as he stands up, grin wide, “get your shit together, loverboy. We have lunch with the boys.”

Mark sighs, remembering their plans to eat lunch together. Aka a lot of borderline unwatchable cringey couple moments and teasing. But the idea of eating the watermelon sorbet seems to outweigh the negatives here, and Mark pushes himself out of his chair with renewed gusto, excitedly chatting to Jaemin about what food he’s going to order. As he was turned to Jaemin, he missed a glance Johnny sent his way, and Jaehyun laughed at his friend’s expression.

“Dude, just go talk to him.” Jaehyun said, laughter still in his voice.

Johnny sighed and rolled his eyes, packing up his stuff but his eyes still managed to follow Mark out the room – and maybe landed on his backside accidentally (definitely not an accident).

“I don’t even think he’s gay, though.” Johnny said, mostly to himself, as he and Jaehyun left the room. Mark was long gone, but his eyes still tried to look for a familiar head of hair out over the sea of other students milling around – a bonus of being tall. 

“I’ve told you before, bro, you just have to ask. Even just ask one of his friends, I’m sure they know.” Jaehyun was always saying this, but he doesn’t understand how much Johnny CANNOT do that. Talking to Mark would be hard enough, but talking to Mark’s friends about Mark is just as bad.

“He’s probably going to that massive frat party this weekend, why don’t you just ask if he’s going or something to get a conversation going?” Jaehyun offered, his eyes following a pretty girl that walked by him. Johnny rolled his eyes again – it’s so easy being straight, and Jaehyun may be the most supportive person in his life, but he will never understand some things. Like the Nervous Gay problem that Johnny has. 

“Maybe. Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow, I’m gonna run and grab some food.” Johnny said, waving as Jaehyun walked off to his next class. He sighed, and made his way just off campus to a little Italian fusion restaurant/ café. During the day it was a more café style vibe, with the strong smell of coffee in the air and eggs of all sorts being served, but at night it turned into a more formal restaurant setting. But now in the middle of the day it was still a full-functioning café, serving tired college students their strong coffee to get through the day. 

He lines up to order his Americano, a few people in front of him, and goes to pull out his phone until he feels a small tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he nearly falls over. There, in all his soft and ruffled glory, is Mark.

Mark, who is currently shitting himself for actually doing it. He stood up from the table he was at with his friends in the very back and made his way to order at the front, stopping to stand in the line. Yet someone jumps in right as he is about to line up, and he’s met with a very familiar – yet more close-up – view. His brain short circuits and he sees this as a golden opportunity to talk to Johnny. So, he taps him on the shoulder and regrets it the moment he does it. Until he sees Johnny’s expression turn from mild surprise to actual shock, and he stares at Mark for a beat too long, before he smiles. 

Mark smiles back unconsciously, until he realises he should probably say something.

“Hey, Johnny, right? From music comp?” He says, sounding a lot more confident than he feels. Johnny’s smile deepens, and he nods, and Mark feels his insides turn to sludge.

“Yeah, that’s right. And you’re Mark?” He doesn’t drop his smile, making Mark effectively Short CircuitTM. 

“Yep! Haha, great class today, uhhh- what- what are you gonna order?” Mark’s face goes red almost immediately due to the fact he’s undergoing a full gay panic.

“An americano, it’s the only thing keeping me alive at this point,” Johnny chuckles to himself, and Mark laughs too, albeit a little too enthusiastically. Johnny then is at the front of the line and orders, and when he does, he turns to Mark.

“What did you want, Mark?” He asks, eyebrows raised. The cashier looks beyond bored, and Mark doesn’t blame her. He finally checks back in to reality and blurts out his order.

“Watermelon sorbet. In the little cup. Please,’ Mark finishes, and the lady enters it in, and Mark belatedly realises Johnny just tapped his card and payed for Mark’s sorbet.

“Wait, you payed for me?” Mark spluttered, and Johnny chuckled, tucking his wallet back into his back pocket.

“Yeah, hope you don’t mind. I like to treat people,” he said so with such suave confidence Mark felt his knees melt. “Hey, are you going to that frat party everyone’s talking about? Saturday night?” 

“Oh yeah, I think my friends want me to go, but I normally don’t…” he trailed off, and Johnny looked at him expectantly, head cocked to the side.

“I’m gonna go, and I think it would be fun if you were there, we could get to know each other better,” Johnny almost sounded nervous, and Mark had to look away – Johnny seemed to know how nervous the eye contact makes him.

“Y-yeah, I’ll probably go, if you’ll be there.” Mark cursed himself, and Johnny smiled again, his eyes turning into little crescents. 

“Perfect, I’ll see you there. Do you want my number?” Mark flails for his phone, basically dropping it onto Johnny’s hands, “it’s locked, what’s your password?”

”Oh! Its J-.” Mark cuts himself off, blush rising up his neck and to his face in record speed. “It’s complicated, I’ll put it in.” And takes his phone back, quickly entering in his password and opening the contacts app.

Johnny definitely doesn’t need to know Mark’s phone password is Johnny69. Definitely not.

Johnny enters in his number, and hands the phone back. He set his contact name as Johnny with a little bear emoji, and Mark smiles.

“Thanks, I guess I’ll see you then?” Johnny says, and as he does, their order is ready. He grabs his coffee and hands Mark his sorbet, and leaves the store, but not without giving Mark a slow once over and dazzling smile.

Mark all but collapses into his seat.

“Did I just see tall dark and sexy leave the café? What happened?” Jaemin wonders, and Mark lets out a big sigh.

“Well…”  
Jaemin is just about vibrating with excitement once he finishes telling him what happened.

“Bitch, we’re gonna get your man.” Jaemin was determined, planning Marks outfit and look for the party already.

“Wait wait chill, I don’t even know if he likes me yet.” Mark burns under the glare Jaemin sends his way, and Jeno pipes in. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s obvious, Marky. On the weekend you’re getting the dick of your dreams.” Jaemin cackles then, and Mark lets his head drop into his arms on the table.

“Oh, and Ten will do your makeup.” Jaemin finalises, and Mark whips his head up. Ten – Jaemin’s roommate – absolutely terrifies Mark. He’s so confident in himself and around others that it scares him, but he is really good at makeup.

“Okay, fine, whatever. I’ll prove to you he doesn’t like me that way.” Mark agrees and Jaemin just smirks at him.

////\\\\\\\

“You have got to be kidding me.” Mark comes out of the bathroom in the outfit Jaemin and Ten chose for him, and they gasp.

They chose a loose flowery button-down shirt, coupled with multiple necklaces and a couple choker – looking ones. He is wearing the skinniest jeans he’s ever worn, black with large rips on the thighs and knees. To top it off, he’s got shiny boots on with little heels. He feels ridiculous.

“Oh, yes. You look so good, that dick is well deserved.” Ten grins, and yanks Mark forward to fuss with him. He tucks in the front of Mark’s shirt into his jeans, Mark yelping at the feeling of his hand stuffing into his jeans.

“Oh be quiet. Go back into the bathroom, I’ll do your hair and makeup.” Ten pushed him back into the bathroom pulling a little stool out from under the vanity. Pulling out containers of makeup, Mark looks up at Jaemin, who’s just grinning in the corner. Jaemin sticks his tongue out at Mark, and Mark sighs. 

Around an hour later, and Mark feels sticky and gross, but gasps when he sees himself. 

“Oh my god.” Mark whispers, and stands up to get a closer look.

“I’m kinda hot.” Mark laughs, and Ten laughs too, Jaemin having long disappeared to get ready himself.

“You are, babe. Now, let me set it.” He sprays something that smells really nice onto Mark’s face, and he nods at the finished product.

“Perfect, now please, go get laid. For all of us.”

Mark laughs, taking one last look at himself. His eyes were lined and lightly dabbed with gold glitter shadow. He has blush to make him look flushed, and red lips and clear gloss over them, and they look honestly, super kissable. Mark winks at himself and laughs at how stupid he feels, to go searching for Jaemin and Jeno.

They were both slipping their shoes on, and whistle when they see Mark.

“Damn, you look hot. I really do hope you get that dick tonight.” Jaemin laughs, and Mark grins.

“I hope so too.” Mark agrees, and Jaemin pretends to faint.

“They grow up so fast.” Jaemin sighs, and Jeno just whacks him softly on the side, getting him to hurry up.

“C’mon, let’s go. It started a while ago.” Jeno ushers them out, and Mark hears Ten call out for them to have fun and be safe.

Jaemin giggles and Mark flushes, calling out a goodbye as he shuts the door.

////\\\\\\\

The party was well and truly underway, and Mark shot Johnny a quick text a half hour ago to say he was on his way. They had been texting intermittently over the past few days, and every time he sees he gets a text from Johnny, he dives for his phone and gets all giddy inside. Definitely not crushing.

“We’re gonna go get drinks, wanna come?” Jaemin shouts at Mark over the music once they step inside, and Mark shakes his head.

“I’m gonna try and find Johnny.” He shouts back, and Jaemin gives him a thumbs up.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket once they walk away, and finds Johnny has replied 2 minutes prior. He says he’s playing beer pong with Jaehyun in the dining room, so he sets out to find it. It didn’t take him long, as its full of yelling and cheering.

Mark spots Johnny easily, and lets his eyes rake over Johnny’s body. He was tall, even taller in the boots he chose – similar to Mark’s. It sent off a pang in Mark’s lower stomach, and Mark pushed it down. Johnny was wearing a satiny dark green shirt with black jeans, and Mark gulped as he watched Johnny lean back and laugh, the shirt thin enough to outline his chest and abs. He spots Mark then, and he sees Johnny’s eyes darken, before he gets beckoned over. Jaehyun and Johnny were playing on the same side, and as Mark walks over, Johnny has to drink one of their cups that a ball gets thrown into. His Adams apple bobs as he downs the drink, some dripping down his chest where his shirt is unbuttoned, and Mark prays to every god he doesn’t pop a boner in his tight ass jeans.

“Hey!” Johnny says, as he puts the empty cup down. He laughs, obviously slightly tipsy, and leans to throw the ping pong ball into the cup. 

“Hey yourself. Having fun?” Mark grinned, watching the game. The guys they were versing seemed like their friends too, as Johnny and Jaehyun had no issues taunting them for bad shots. They were both down to three cups per side, and they were all too tipsy to make any in. After a number of failed attempts, Mark looks up at Johnny.

“Want me to have a go?” Mark offers, and Johnny grins down at him, nodding.

“Yeah, please end this misery.” Johnny groans, and Mark giggles before accepting the ping pong ball handed to him. Johnny’s friends across the table notice, and make eyebrows at Johnny without Mark noticing. Mark feels a hand on his lower back, and looks over his shoulder at Johnny, who’s looming over Mark – almost protectively – and Mark pales before he focuses.

Breathing to calm himself down, he throws the ball – and gets it in.

“Yes!” Johnny and Jaehyun cheer, and Johnny grins and hugs Mark tight around the middle. Mark freezes before hugging him back, and Johnny leans back, lifting Mark’s feet off the ground for a second. Mark can’t help but notice Johnny smells absolutely delicious, before he’s being put back on the ground and Johnny is still laughing.

“It’s just because he’s sober.” His friends across the table heckle, and Johnny sticks his tongue out, arm resting casually over Mark’s shoulders. Mark looks cool on the outside, but is absolutely Losing His Mind on the inside.

“Shut up Doyoung, you’re just a sore loser.” Jaehyun points, and Doyoung throws the ball and gets it in, evening out the score once again.

“Hey, I’ll drink it.” Mark says, lifting the cup from Johnny’s hand. Johnny raises his brows, and watches as Mark downs the cheap beer in a couple gulps.

“That’s so nasty.” Mark cringes, setting the cup down. Johnny was looking at him with a weird expression, and Mark feels his cheeks go red – not unlike the blush Ten put on there himself.

Slowly, they make their way to just one cup each side, and it’s a teeth gritting finale, with a few people coming to watch and cheer from the sides of the table.

Somehow, someway, Johnny manages to win the game by getting the ball into their last cup and the cheers that erupted were deafening. Johnny goes in to Jaehyun for a high-five, before turning to Mark for a bear hug, once again lifting Mark off the ground, with Mark making a high-pitched squeal in response. Johnny laughs at it before spinning Mark around, setting him down.

“Good job, champion,” Mark grins, and Johnny laughs, a sound Mark is very easily growing accustomed to. 

“Wouldn’t have done it without you.” Johnny says easily, and Mark flushes again, smiling.

“Wanna go somewhere more quiet?” Johnny offers, and Mark nods, before Johnny holds his hand and leads him out of the loud room. Mark lets himself get pulled along, and soon enough there out the back, sitting on a soft lounge by the pool. A few people milling around had the same idea of coming outside for a quieter atmosphere, the air cooler than inside. 

They sit outside and talk for a while, Johnny slowly and easily sobering up with the cooler air and his intent on wanting to remember every moment with Mark. He was so nervous to see Mark that he downed beer the moment they walked into the party, Jaehyun patting his back and offering to play beer pong to get him more drunk – and ready to face Mark. And with Mark sitting pretty right next to him, his thighs on display with those jeans on and glossy lips, Johnny was finding it hard to focus.

“Hey can I confess something?” Johnny blurts out while Mark was mid-sentence, and Johnny had half the mind to look slightly sheepish.

“Y-yeah, of course. Go ahead.” Mark prompted, and Johnny sighed.

“I’ve kinda had a crush on you since you came to the music comp class, and I didn’t want to tell you because I wasn’t sure if you were into guys, but I want you to know that.” Johnny looks into Mark’s eyes, and slowly sees the flush come up his neck. Johnny wonders what it looks like when Mark’s shirtless, and shakes the thought away.

“I’ve had the biggest crush on you since the first day of class, Johnny. Oh my god, I had no idea you felt the same. Wow.” Mark laughs nervously, hands playing with the rips in his jeans.

“Can I kiss you, Mark?” Johnny asks, and Mark whips his head up, eyes wide.

“Yeah, yeah. You can, please.” Mark whispers, as Johnny brings a hand up to cup Mark’s face, and kisses him softly. Johnny pulls back for a second, feeling the sticky lip gloss try and keep them connected. Mark whines softly before Johnny leans back in, kissing Mark for real. Mark finds his hands around Johnny’s neck, pulling him closer, and Johnny doesn’t mind at all. Johnny instead grips Mark’s waist, and keeps the soft hand on his face, keeping Mark in place. The kiss was deep, tongues starting to become involved. Mark feels how hard he’s getting, thanks to the tight jeans – keep in mind, he’s probably had a semi since Johnny put his hand on his lower back during beer pong.

“Fuck, Mark.” Johnny just about growls as he separates for air, going and leaving sticky kisses down Mark’s neck. Mark just tips his head back, Johnny’s hand moving to hold the back of Mark’s head in response. 

“I’m – very uncomfortable right now.” Mark grits out, and Johnny immediately pulls back from working a hickey into Mark’s neck.

“Are you okay? Did I go too far?” Johnny asked, voice soft and lips swollen.

“No, no God no. I just – my jeans are super tight.” He admits, and looks away.

‘O-Oh.” Johnny lets out, and Mark blushes for the umpteenth time.

“This might seem forward, but can we go to yours? I have a roommate.” Mark says, and Johnny chokes.

“If you want to, I’m more than happy for that to happen. Let me just text Jaehyun.” Johnny says fishing his phone out of his pocket.

“Yeah, I’ll text my friends too.” Mark says, grabbing his phone out of his pocket as well.

He sees a snapchat notification from Jaemin, and opens it to see a grainy video of him and Johnny making out, and he looks out to find if Jaemin was still around.

He replies saying he’s going home with Johnny, and Jaemin responds with an eggplant and water droplet emoji.

“Ready to go? I live nearby, we can walk.” Johnny says, and grabs Marks hand, the two of them leaving the loud house out the side gate to avoid walking through all the people again.

////\\\\\\\

As soon as they get to Johnny’s apartment, Mark is toeing off his shoes and being promptly pushed against the wall. 

They kiss again, more heated and rushed, both of their hands roaming each other’s bodies. Mark moans into the kiss when Johnny palms the front of his jeans, and Johnny pulls back. They quickly pull off their shoes and Johnny leads him to his bedroom, and shuts the door with his foot. Mark is walked backwards and onto the bed, who flops down onto it rather ungracefully. However, Mark can’t dwell on that when Johnny is unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off his body. Mark’s hands itch to touch the golden skin, and he reaches up to do just that. Johnny smiles, and leans over Mark for another mind-bending kiss. 

“Fuck, Mark. You make me crazy.” Johnny says into Mark’s collarbone, and he starts to unbutton Mark’s shirt too, after watching Mark try and fail to do so. Mark sits up on his elbows, shirt shucked open, to watch Johnny unbutton his jeans and pull them off, left in just his boxers. He looked down at Johnny’s crotch and nearly moaned. He then reaches for Mark’s pants, but hesitated for a second, looking up at Mark. Mark nodded, before Johnny unbuttoned the jeans and pulled them down Mark’s legs. Mark laughed as they struggled to come off at first, but realised a little too late that because they were so tight, they pulled off his boxers as well. His hard cock landed on his belly, spilling onto his stomach and Mark whined as Johnny took a long hard look at him. Johnny didn’t waste any time pulling Mark’s legs apart and swallowing Mark’s cock in one go, Mark’s body going ramrod straight for a second from the sudden stimulation. He then sagged back onto the mattress, his body melting as Johnny sucked him off. He let go of Mark, and kissed down his hip and lifted his leg up over his shoulder, before stopping. Mark’s breath hitched.

Mark’s spine bowed when he felt Johnny touch the plug in Mark’s hole.

“Baby, what’s this? You had this in the whole night?” Johnny asked, voice so low it made Mark’s cock twitch.

“I- I normally have one in all the time. Makes me feel good, when I’m – when I’m full. Can’t focus without it.” Mark stuttered, flush covering his chest and face.

Johnny moaned at that, lightly pulling the plug, causing Mark to moan loudly, before his hands slapped over his mouth.

“You have one in all the time, huh? That desperate to be filled, baby?” His voice was going straight to Mark’s cock, and he couldn’t stop his hands from fisting in the sheets.

“Yes, love the feeling. This one is smaller than my everyday one, but prettier.” Pretty it was – a stainless steel plug with a bright pink jewel on the end.

“Didn’t think you’d be so dirty, Mark.” Johnny said, as he pulled the plug out halfway before thrusting it back in. Mark choked on a moan, and reached for his cock. Johnny slapped his hands away, and Mark whined again, looking down at Johnny. He had to look away, as the dark look in Johnny’s eyes was enough to make Mark come.

“Started wearing them while thinking it was you.” Mark admitted, and Johnny resisted the urge to rut against the bed, his cock growing impossibly harder.

“Baby, you want my cock that bad?” Johnny asked, still playing with the toy.

Mark nodded, biting his lip. Johnny took that moment to pull the plug out, and felt around Mark’s wet hole. Excess lube slipped out, and Mark moaned as Johnny’s fingers felt around his rim.

Johnny grabbed lube from his bedside table, and coated his fingers with it, thrusting two into Mark without preamble. Mark keened, his legs spreading wider than they were, hips canting up to meet the pace Johnny had set. 

Mark was wet, leaking over his stomach and eyes clenched shut as Johnny rubbed at his prostate every few seconds.

“Fuck, you are so hot, baby.” Johnny moaned, sitting up on his knees to get a good angle to thrust quickly for a few moments, then slowing back down, maintaining that pattern to make Mark crazy.

“’M gonna come.” Mark whines, eyes shining with tears, and Johnny smirks, upping his motions on Mark’s prostate. Mark’s back bows, Johnny’s free hand holding his hips in place and finger fucking Mark through his orgasm. He spills up his chest, and Johnny leans down to clean him off, making Mark whine even more. 

“Are you okay? Can you go again or do you want to stop?” Johnny asks, and gives Mark a moment to respond. 

“Kiss me.” Mark slurs, and Johnny happily obliges, his fingers gently fucking into Mark now, and slipping a third in easily. They kiss for a while, and Mark pulls away when he’s half hard again.

“Fuck me, Johnny, please.” Mark begs, eyelashes wet with tears. Johnny nods, pulling his fingers free before pulling his boxers down.

Mark moans again, seeing Johnny exposed, and Johnny grins sheepishly. He was so hard, the tip an angry red. And so thick and long it makes Mark’s stomach tingle.

“You’re so hot, I want that in me immediately.” Mark says, slightly more coherent, and Johnny laughs, grabbing the lube again.

“I don’t have a condom, do you?” Johnny says, hands halfway to lube himself up.

Mark flushes before saying, “I’m clean and if you are too, I really want you to come inside me.” 

Johnny tips his head back and swallows thickly, before looking at Mark. Flushed, makeup ruined and fucked out Mark, asking him to come inside him. Johnny sends a quick thank you to whatever god or entity is looking out for him.

“You like it wet, baby?” Johnny asks, lubing up his cock. Mark nods, head falling back on the pillows. What he doesn’t expect, however, is for Johnny to squirt lube directly into his hole, the cool feeling making Mark jump and raise his brows. Johnny wastes no time resting the head of his cock at Mark’s now leaking hole, and Mark falls back onto the bed again, bones turning to jelly and stomach ready to be scrambled. 

Johnny thrusts in easily, his hands gripping Mark’s waist and stilling once he was to the hilt. Mark was tight and wet and hot, and he looks at Mark to see his face pulled into a silent moan, his mouth open and eyes scrunched shut in pleasure.

Johnny doesn’t hesitate to thrust into Mark, his cock hitting all the right spots inside him and Mark just lets himself be thrust into. He lost control of his body ages ago, his mind turned to goo and body running on autopilot. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and his eyes crossed, hands coming up to scrunch into the pillows beside his head.

Johnny wasn’t fairing much better, being so hard for so long, and looking at Mark making such faces make him want to come even faster. He speeds up, hands lifting Mark’s pliant legs to hold onto him, his hips raised off the bed for the perfect angle for Johnny to fuck his prostate. Mark moans out loud then, moans cutting off at each of Johnny’s thrusts, making a staccato beat. 

Johnny grips him harder, before leaning over and kissing Mark, which was hard to do with Mark’s unresponsive body, but he did his best, licking into Johnny’s mouth and gripping his wide shoulders. They were both covered in a light sheen of sweat, Marks cock rubbing between their bodies and Mark moans into Johnny’s mouth, where Johnny had taken to sucking on Mark’s tongue. It was filthy and sweaty, the wet sound loud in the room where Johnny thrust into Mark, the excess lube bubbling and spilling around Johnny’s cock and leaking from Mark’s hole. Mark can’t hold himself back, imaging Johnny coming inside him and having it spill out.

“Fuck I’m gonna come again, fuck Johnny, come inside me please, fill me up.” Mark pleaded, eyes wide open and glassy, unfocused. Mark comes then, untouched, painting his chest white again and Mark whines as Johnny fucks him through it, legs coming down to hold his legs up to his chest, letting Johnny lean onto his hands beside Mark and let loose on Mark’s hole.

Johnny doesn’t take much longer, coming inside Mark right at the hilt, filling Mark up as deep as possible. Mark moans, his chest rising and falling.

When Johnny goes to pull out, Mark’s lets wrap around him.

“No, no. Stay in me.” Mark says softly, hands reaching up to grab Johnny.

They kiss languidly, Johnny slowly going soft inside Mark. Eventually they break away, cooling down, and Johnny turns Mark over and spoons him, dick still inside him and come warm in Mark’s hole.

They fall asleep like that, Johnny’s arms around Mark’s body.

////\\\\\\\

The next morning, Johnny wakes up, groggy, to Mark fast asleep beside him. He feels gross, and feels that he’s still inside Mark. An idea pops into his head, and he softly pulls out and turns Mark onto his back. Shuffling down in a sleepy haze, he pulls Mark’s legs apart and watches his hole twitch and come slowly leaks out. Johnny bites back a moan, and instead leans in to lick at his hole. Mark stirs but doesn’t wake up, Johnny keeping his legs spread apart. He eats Mark out, gradually getting more into it, tongue shallowly fucking into Mark, tasting himself on his tongue. Mark frowns and wakes up, voice rough with sleep and overuse.

“What the- Johnny?” He ends on a moan, and Johnny leans forward to hold onto Mark’s cock, jacking him off quickly as he eats him out. Mark comes like that, around Johnny’s tongue and all over his hand, and Johnny leans up to kiss Mark on his hear.

“Shower?” Johnny offers, and Mark groans – this time in exhaustion.

“You just made me unable to walk, so you’re gonna have to do all the work.” Mark huffs, and Johnny laughs before hauling Mark up into his arms easily.

He sets him down on the closed toilet, before running the shower.

“I really enjoyed last night, Johnny.” Mark says quietly, as they’re lathering up and cleaning off last night’s sweat. Johnny smiles, hands going up to shampoo and massage Mark’s head.

“Same here, and I was hoping it wasn’t just a one-night thing for you. That maybe we could be more?” Johnny offered, to tired to be embarrassed.

Marks smile in response was radiant, his eyes shining.

“Of course, I’d love that, Johnny.”

Johnny grinned, and washed the shampoo out of Mark’s hair.

“You free today? We can go out for coffee or something?” Johnny offered, and Mark nodded.

“Yeah, free all day. Is that a date, hmm?” Mark grinned cheekily, and Johnny kissed his forehead, leaving Mark flushed.

“Yes, it’s a date.” 

They finished showering, sufficiently clean, and they both got dressed in silence, Johnny offering Mark one of his big hoodies to wear.

As they were gathering their stuff, Johnny saw something glint on the bed in the morning sunlight.

“Oh, Mark, you forgot this,” He grinned, holding it up. Mark gulped, reaching out for it, “Didn’t you say you wear one every day?” 

Mark took a sharp breath in, and felt his knees go weak again.

“Yes I did, wanna help me put it in?” Mark offered, reaching to undo his jeans.

In the second time in 12 hours, Johnny was peeling Mark out of his jeans and bending him over the bed, pulling down his boxers and fingering him quickly. Mark didn’t realise he was doing it until Johnny fucked his cock back into him, the size of him fitting comfortably back into Mark after the night of cock warming. Mark’s arms barely held him up as Johnny rocked his life out of him.

That’s how Mark found himself flushed, eating breakfast in the café with Johnny, ass plugged full of Johnny’s come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank yall for reading this honestly, its a dumpster fire. Mark's outfit was inspired by this performance of regular: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sfokj4XQ5Ho 
> 
> Follow me on twit for more random NCT porn or whatnot: @nct_nsfw_
> 
> Feel free to leave comments/ kudos! :)))))


End file.
